HAPPY BIRTHDAY HELEN!
by PandaInDisguise
Summary: I wrote this for my friend, Helen, for her birthday, but anyone can read it! contains, BVB, Harry Potter and 1 batman comic :/
1. Chapter 1

**HELEN'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT.**

_Imagine..._

One sunny Friday, you're walking up to the hill where you spend most of your lunchtimes; you're walking with your 5 friends, Joanna, Beth, Gina, Chantel, and Hannah. You've just finished a double lesson of games and you're ready to just sit and eat your lunch, listening to your music and getting excited for tomorrow's celebrations, as it's your birthday. (Saturday the 8th of June, 2013) after tiredly climbing the steep banking to the bottom of the hill, and then climbing up the hill itself, you and all your friends flop onto the ground complaining about the heat, Joanna does it quite dramatically and you giggle as you get your sandwiches out of your bag.

Olivia, Ellie and Millie have already got to the hill and are lounging in the warm sun, munching on crisps and looking at something on Olivia's phone.

You notice Gina and Chantel whispering to each other and digging in their bags, with their backs turned to you. Chantel suddenly stands up, whirls round, and shouts "HELEN CLOSE YOUR EYES!" you barely have enough time to mutter out a 'what?' before Beth covers your face with her hands.

"Uuh, I'm so confused right now" you blindly say.

"Just keep your eyes closed, it's a surprise, but nothing bad" Gina says and you hear a few more excited giggles and hushes.

Just as you're about to protest again, Beth's hands lift and you're blinded momentarily by the sunlight. You recover quickly and gasp as you see Chantel is holding a small chocolate cake with a single candle in the top and all your friends are surrounding you smiling. Olivia takes a deep breath and yells "one, two, three..!"

Suddenly everyone starts singing Happy Birthday to you, some singing the song dramatically (Gina and Joanna) some yelling it at the top of their voices (Olivia, Ellie and Millie) and some singing quietly and softly (Chantel and Beth) and Hannah is trying to sing with a mouth full of sweets, Haribos, you note when you see the packet in her hands.

You can't keep the smile off your face as you realise that all your friends have organised a surprise birthday party for you at the top of the school field.

The surprise (and frankly painful) singing ends with a final flourish, and mad arm waving from Gina, Joanna, and now Hannah, and you take a deep breath and blow out the candle, not bothering to make a wish as you know there isn't much that can make this lunchtime better.

As Chantel takes your cake away to cut it with a plastic knife someone took from the school canteen, Hannah hands you an A4 flat cardboard box, and you look at her questioningly as you lift the purple wrapped lid.

"From all of us" is all she says as you finally reveal what's inside. You gasp as you see that it's a comic. More specifically, a Batman comic. A Batman comic from 1982.

"It's nothing immensely special, we got it off eBay!" Joanna says

"Joanna! You're not supposed to tell her that!" Gina says, elbowing Joanna in the arm.

"Does it really matt-" "LOOK OVER THERE!" Beth yells, interrupting what Joanna was saying. Joanna huffs, and scowls at Beth, who is still squinting to see five figures walking across the bottom of the hill.

"It's probably teachers; I told you we'd get in trouble for having knives and fire up here, even if it is cake!" Gina says, starting to hide the box of matches and knife.

"I don't think its teachers, all the teachers wear suits, they're not" Chantel says, turning round, getting her yoghurt out and starting to look for the spoon that's somewhere in her bag.

"Oh well, hey lets have some cake!" Olivia says, gesturing to the chocolate sponge that's perched precariously on the cardboard box it came in.

You join everybody crowding around the cake, laughing as Millie unknowingly gets some frosting on her face as she gobbles it up quickly.

You stay in your closely knit circle as you all eat your lunch and talk about what torture the P.E teachers made you suffer through this week (outside rounders and planning to teach primary school children how to play a game)

You're about to bite into your slice of cake (which you saved for after your sandwiches) when a big shadow covers the group, and a voice from behind you says

"Can we have some of that?"

Everybody looks up, startled, their faces turning from curiosity to shock in seconds. You can't look up and see who it is, because they are stood right behind you, you look at everyone's faces carefully, trying to figure out who it might be.

Judging from Beth's wide eyes and dropped jaw, you guess it can't be anyone you normally see.

Jamie maybe? No, couldn't be him, he's scared of the outdoors...

Ellie or Katie from your sociology? No, Gina's too surprised for it to be them.

Tall Callum? Nope, he always makes whoever he's behind jump, normally by tickling them or screaming in their ears.

Cautiously you turn and look up, to see...

Black Veil Brides.

"I...call...Ellie...Black Veil Brides" you hear Gina gasp, then snatch hr phone from your hand where you were looking at a tweet.

It's so quiet you can hear Gina dial someone, and hear the phone ringing. Then some muffed laughing and a 'hello Gina'

Gina's too surprised to actually talk, so she makes some strange gasping noises and finally squeaks "Black Veil Brides"

It's still quiet enough to hear the reply; "yes, Gina, Black Veil Brides, as a matter of fact, I'm listening to them now... and Katie's dancing..." probably Ellie.

Gina just squeaks again and then says "come to our hill. Now." Then you hear her hang up, cutting off Ellie's protests.

You blink, not sure if you're actually awake now, you could be dreaming...

"But...you...ah...what...i...just...WHAT?!" Beth stutters, making the five men laugh.

"Ooh cake!" CC happily laughs, diving for the half eaten cake in the box next to Chantel.

"So, we heard it's your birthday, and we got sent plane tickets to come over here, so..." Andy started,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Black veil Brides yell to you.

Except for CC, who says it like "appy burfay" because his mouth is full of cake.

Suddenly something comes barrelling into the four members still standing, and they fall to the ground. They turn back to see Megan beaming joyfully at them, flanked by Ellie, Katie, and Jaimee.

"Woo more birthday celebrators!" Joanna laughs, as she cuts more slices of cake and passes them round. The circle you were sat in has had to grow, to fit the extra nine people who joined.

Everyone finally gets over their shyness, and starts talking to each other. Even Chantel, who you know despises BVB, is even talking with Millie and Ellie who are talking to Jake.

"But wait, who sent you the plane tickets? And how did you know it was my birthday?" you ask abruptly.

"It was I!" came a voice from behind you? You turn around, nope, no one there. You look all around you, as does everyone else.

"Up here!" the voice calls again. You look up.

"Oh my god." You mutter, completely stunned.

Above you, hovering on a broomstick is Harry Potter.

(**A.N: the Harry Potter as he is depicted in the books, not Daniel Radcliffe) **

"What the actual frack is happening right now?!" Gina yells

"Um, Harry Potter is flying above us and Black Veil Brides are surrounding us" Joanna says.

"Thanks Jo, cos it really wasn't obvious" Olivia sarcastically mutters.

"This cannot be happening. Am I dreaming?" you say to no one in particular.

Katie gently pinches your arm, you wince and glare at her "nope, you're awake!" she states.

Ten minutes later, it's getting towards the end of lunchtime and you start to feel sad. This all has to end.

"Oh look, more emo's to join the club" someone says behind you.

_Who can this be? There isn't anyone else! _You think, turning around. Behind you stands the group of people you least wanted to see. Every single twat in your school. Everyone who's ever called you or any of your friends an emo or goth for liking the music you like.

"Go away, you're not welcome here, bitches" Megan says loudly, and Joanna mutters "Piss off" under her breath.

"What was that Joanna? Can't hear you, there's too much black" one of the boys say, laughing with everybody else.

"That didn't even make sense you stupid little prick" Jinxx says, sticking up for you all.

"Who are these? Some more of your 'goth gang'? Oh they must be gay, they're wearing makeup!" one of the blonde haired bitches in the front says.

"Just go, no one wants you here, with your massive eyelashes and eyebrows, orange faces and your blonde hair all on the top of your head. Don't you ever realise that you all look exactly the same? You all look, act, and talk the same. You're just doubles. Doubles of the same bitchy bimbo." Andy says, and all the girls genuinely look hurt.

"How dare you! I look nothing like her!" one of them says, pointing to the one next to her. They start to squabble over who looks better, until eventually, Harry stands up with his wand.

"I've had enough of this." He says, and there's a bright flash of light, and suddenly all the girls who were stood in the group, are now ducks.

"Haha! They're no different!" Katie says.

You realise that the bell has just gone, and after pictures with every one of your visitors today, you head to English, feeling the happiest you've felt all day.

**A.N: **_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOO YOOOOOU!**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOO YOOOOOOOU! **_

_**HAAAPY BIRTHDAY TOOO HEEELEEEN!**_

_**HAAAPY BIIIIIRTHDAAAY TOOOOOOOOOOO YOOOOOOU. **_

**OK. It is done. Jesus, Helen, I hope you're happy, I started writing this at about half ten in the morning? **

**Yeah... it's now five to ONE IN THE BLOODY MORNING.**

**Don't blame me if I fall asleep at Taybarns. Oh wait, you'll be reading this after Taybarns...**

**This took me all day, well, I watched Pitch Perfect, Warm Bodies and Easy A somewhere in the middle...and about 4 hours of YouTube videos...**

**AAAAAAAAANYWAY. **

**I know that this didn't happen, but we wanted to plan something this, and bring a cake to school and sing to you, but I wasn't there so I'm not actually sure what happened... :/ **

**I heard they were still planning to sing to you, but I'm not sure if that went ahead, because Joanna hung up on me :( Hannah was supposed to bring some sweets, but I'm not sure if that happened either. **

**I'm not sure what happened towards the end there, I wasn't planning on the 'populars' to show up, but they did...**

**If you're reading this on Saturday like you should be, then know that I WILL BE SEEING FEARLESS VAMPIRE KILLERS AS YOU READ THIS/LATER ON TONIGHT. NERR. **

**Can you tell I'm excited? I also just texted you... so yeah...**

**This is part of your birthday present too, because I thought what I made you wasn't enough...**

'**APPY BURFDAY TO YA BISCUIT. **

**Love, Gina xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Helens bday present side note.

I'm sorry.

And I'm sorry in advance for what I'm going to do.


End file.
